


King

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Kyonyuu Princess Saimin "Gesen na Anata no Mono o... Nchu, Njurururu... Rero, Shabuttari Suru Mono Desu ka!", Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adventure & Romance, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Fantasy, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Missing Scene, Muteness, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spooning, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: A story of a poor young man gaining kingship and gain not only, kingdom but a harem of beautiful women.
Relationships: Yami and princess and Queens
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	King

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this a rewrite of a hentai/visual novel called Kyonyuu Princess Saimin "Gesen na Anata no Mono o... Nchu, Njurururu... Rero, Shabuttari Suru Mono Desu ka!"

The sun's rays shine through the stained glass windows and into the large throne room. There were tapestries with the King's symbol but they were taken down because he no longer has the throne. Someone else did and he's sitting on his new throne right now. Wearing a dark blue shirt with white accents and dark purple cape, black pants and black shoes. A golden crown sits on top of his head.

This new King goes by the name Yami and he's not alone in the throne room. Three women are with him; a mother, Tamanna Crusch with her two daughters Farasha Awar Crusch and Safina Tani Crusch. Safina has long blue hair and bangs that are parted in the middle, green eyes. Right now, she's wearing a blue dress with a golden belt, white gloves, on her shoulders is a purple cape with a white feathery collar and blue high heeled shoes.

Next to Safina is her mother who has brown hair reaching her waist and green eyes, she's wearing a white hooded Bedlah. Around her neck is a red and golden pendant necklace. She too is wearing high heels but hers is white. Both she and Safina is licking Yami's dick. Which is big so it requires both of them to deal with it.

The older sister who is also a knight is currently in a passionate kiss with Yami. Who has his arm around her waist and a hand her large breast feeling it.

Farasha is wearing a blue dress with silver amour with golden accents. She has waist-long blonde hair with twin braids and blue eyes.

What all three women have in common isn't only that they are beautiful but also is having big breasts.

Gathering up her courage, Safina opens her mouth and swallows Yami's cock. The princess finds the taste a bit odd but is willing to suck off Yami. Her mother observed her technique and it can use some work. It didn't surprise Tamanna because Safina is still just started doing sexual things.

"Watch me, dear," Tamanna said to Safina and patting her on the back. Safina takes Yami's cock out of her mouth and nods. She is shocked to see her mother not hesitate to swallow Yami's manhood. Also bobbing her head at a fast pace and not afraid of being sloppy and nosy. Safina notices when Tamanna licks a certain spot on Yami's cock that made him moan into her older sister's mouth louder.

His hips twitch and shoot his load into Tamanna's mouth. The brunette drinks much as she can but her loving daughter helps her out by licking the rest. "It's so thick mother!" Safina moans.

Tamanna swallows the rest of Yami's cum and said with a lustful smile, "That what makes it great." Tamanna looks at the King's cock and smiles, "He's still rock hard," Tamanna said gripping Yami's shaft then strokes it.

While mother and daughter team up to lick Yami's cock again and take turns sucking him off, Farasha removed her breastplate and pulls down her dress so Yami can feel her chest and suck on her nipples. Which Yami did right away as soon he saw her nipples. The Kings sucks on them hard. As if he's trying to get milk out of them. Farasha won't stop him because she's getting pleasure from it.

"The King is ready for you Farasha dear," Tamanna said

"You're so lucky, big sister," Safina said with envy.

Tamanna smiles, "Don't be greedy my sweet Safina. We already made love with the King, it's your sister's turn,"

"Yes, mother," Safina nods.

Tamanna and Safina move out of the way so Farasha can stand in front of Yami. She lifts her skirt up then moves her blue panties to the side. Yami holds it still then guides her hips towards his cock. Once it's close enough, lowers the knight princess' hips so his manhood enters her pussy. "MY LORD!" Farasha moans loudly. "It's reaching so deep inside!"

Tho this is Farasha's first time having sex so she's a virgin, is feeling more pleasure than pain. That's because Yami's dick has unique properties. Farasha holds her sister's and mother's hands so she can say in the position she's in as she moves her hips fast and roughly. "Does my pussy feel good my King?" Farasha asked Yami with a lustful tone.

Yami groans and nods. He soon moves his hips along with Farasha who's moans are growing louder. The knightly princess' boobs sway back and forth with the movement of her hips. "I didn't know sex could feel this good!" Farasha said. Not caring that her sister and mother is seeing her sluty expression. They find it a bit cute.

The King gives them a signal to let go of Farasha's hands which they do and he moves his thighs up so Farasha is backword and her back is pressed against his chest. He grabs onto her huge breasts which the last time she had them measured came in a G-cup. Using is thighs, Yami spreads Farasha's legs and thrust his hips upwards. "So strong!" Farasha said. Not noticing the drool leaking out of her mouth.

"Did I look that when the King made love to me?" Safina asked her mother.

Tamanna smiles and holds her daughter close.

A pleasant shiver goes down Farasha's spine as Yami moans into her ear. What added her ecstasy is the King's hug cock spreading her pussy nice and wide and hammering deep into her womb. A sensation Farasha can get used to as well get addicted to. She rolls her head back and rests it on Yami's shoulder.

Yami keeps thrusting until he cums. Shooting his load deep inside the knight princess' pussy. Filling her up to the brim. But she can feel King Yami is still rock hard. Not only that Yami is also still in the mood and has Farasha strip down then lay down on the red carpet. Safina and Tamanna help Yami strip down. They admire his muscular physic and the scars in his body.

Once fully nude, Yami gets on top of Farasha and resumes fucking the knight princess. He holds her legs up and sets them on her shoulders. Yami's eyes are glued to Farasha's breasts because they are bouncing up and down in a hypnotic way. On the back of Yami's mind, he wonders how a poor and mute person like him is now King.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to rwbyknight for being my proofreader.


End file.
